Nine-Toes
Nine Toes is the first of many bandit lords, as well as the first boss the character will battle in the game. Although he is a boss, he's usually not much of a challenge. Background Even Nine-Toes doesn't know how he lost his toe. He suspects that Bone Head took it to use in his voodoo ceremonies. Nine-Toes is an insane bandit lord who resides in Skag Gully. He commands some of the Bandits in the Arid Badlands and has two pet skags that he uses to guard his lair. The lair itself is set up in a cave system, close enough to stage frequent raids on Fyrestone. Reportedly', Nine-Toes' is also in competition with Bone Head, a rival bandit. It is suspected that Nine-Toes based his camp in Skag Gully in response to a challenge issued by Sledge, seen in the mission Why Are They Here? Possibly to try and compete with Bone Head. Involvement Players spend a large portion of the early game building up to Nine-Toes, including eliminating a small encampment of bandits just outside of Fyrestone. Once they are taken care of, the next objective is to enter Skag Gully and kill Nine-Toes himself. He is holed up in a cave hideout, with several bandits guarding him. Once these are dispatched Nine-Toes and his two skags will be found in a small arena at the back of the cave. Appearances * Borderlands Quotes * He says all the quotes of a normal psycho, but in a much more calm voice. There are also some lines that are unique to him: "You woke the wrong dog! Aww YEAH!" (Cutscene, accompanied by a pelvic thrust) "I'll rip your arm off and beat your baby with it!" (Sometimes at the beginning of the battle) * "You remind me of my mother. I ATE my mother" (when encountered in Mad Moxxi's Underdome) * "Oh god! Oh god!!" (When on low health) * "Get away!" (When on low health) * "Somebody help!!" (When on low health) Notes * Nine-Toes will respawn along with everything else in Skag Gully (although his skag pets won't), so he can be killed again for his loot. * Just as with the skags in Skag Gully, once your character's level is high enough Nine-Toes will level accordingly with the player, and The Clipper, dropped when he dies, will be similarly upgraded. * On Playthrough 2, Nine-Toes is Level 35. * Nine-Toes also appears as a boss in Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. * Nine-Toes drops The Clipper Trivia * A pre-release promotional video (and his in-game cutscene intro) introduces Nine-Toes with the tag line, "Also, he has 3 balls". * Nine-Toes is presented as being concerned with protecting his unusual number of gonads, as he wears a metal sign saying "Safety First" for a codpiece. * Judging by his quotes, outfit, and behavior, Nine-Toes is some sort of psycho that hasn't completely lost his sanity. * It is presumed that Nine-Toes lost one of his toes by accidentally dropping The Clipper on it, which is implied in the gun's description saying: "Don't drop it... might lose a toe". * The pet skags fight with Nine-Toes feature the names "Pinky", and "Digit", furthering the theme of toes used with this character. * Nine-Toes will perform a crotch chop when he is encountered. Category:Borderlands